The Stranger
by pinkchicklet
Summary: When a friend dies, Hermione leaves the poeple who care about her for seven years, with them all believing that she too is dead. But she cant remain a stranger forever, and home is where the heart is.
1. Prologue

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS)  
PROLOGUE:  
Hermione Granger was a stranger, no one knew her. She was  
  
alone... completley alone. She had been only 11 then and yet she had never had a real friend. Even as a child  
  
she had been labled a bookworm. It wasnt her fault at first, she had just been learning to read  
  
but after a while, she used books as a wall, keeping her from those hurtful words they said. She   
  
had used them for her shield. She couldnt better them in anything child like, but she could better them  
  
in the classroom atleast.   
  
That was until she went to Hogwarts. Her first day she made new enemies. But then a maricle happened,   
  
she became friends with two boys. Two great boys.   
  
For years after they changed her life. Eventually Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were her life, she did whatever  
  
she could do to help them.   
  
Together the three of them were unbeatable.   
  
With Harry's bravery, Hermione's brains and Ron's loyalty the three of them could conquer  
  
against anything.  
  
But times change.  
  
After the defeaet of Voldemort Hermione's life changed. Harry Potter died.   
  
He had died saving the world with Hermione and Ron's help. And she was famous... People everywhere   
  
rejoiced.   
  
But not her.   
  
She locked herself away. She moved to a different country where no one knew her.She was not THE Hermione Granger anymore.   
  
She was a stranger. But she had left people behind who needed her...  
  
People who loved her.  
  
People who were waiting for her return. Who knew she would come.  
(A/N: PLease review. There will be more) 


	2. Hermione Returns

(DISCLAIMER: Remember that I dont own any of the characters because they belong to J.K  
Rowling and we all know that she has a brilliant mind.)  
CHAPTER ONE: HERMIONE RETURNS.  
Hermione Granger walked through Muggle London that morning looking for an easy way to get to her  
  
new office. She had been excepted as a Journalist at a small paper and she was estatic.   
  
The only problem now was that her office was a twenty minute walk away and.... she only had five  
  
minutes to get there.  
'Great Hermione, now there is only one way to get there on time and you know it' she thought as  
  
she crossed the road trying to avoid any rain puddles that might be hiding large potholes.  
  
She walked into an abandoned alley and reached into her pocket, pulling out her wand.  
  
'Now where could you disapparate to that is near by?' she asked herself.   
  
'Oh! The public bathrooms on the first floor' came her answer.   
  
Hermione pointed her wand and muttered the spell under her breath.  
A second later Mrs. Hermione Granger appeared in the second stall at her new office. She looked around  
  
to make sure no one had seen her and then walked out into the lobby and towards the elevator.  
  
A few boys whistled and checked her out as she walked by but she ignored them.  
  
'assholes' she thought under her breath.  
  
Hermione was indeed a very pretty woman. Her bushy hair was laying in soft curls just beneath her shoulders and   
  
her perfect figure was one that every man dreamed of. Her honey colored eyes were displayed with  
  
long brown lashes and her cheeks were a healthy rosy color. In all terms she was gorgeous.  
She marched into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. As she went up she almost  
  
laughed at herself for not putting her wand away and looked down at her plaid dress suit to make  
  
sure that there were no wrinkles.  
  
'Good Work Granger your doing well so far!' she told herself.   
  
She had only been working at the paper for about two weeks and it was all relativley new for her  
  
so she didnt want to make any bad impressions while she was still there  
  
TING!  
  
The elevator door opened and she found herself walking quickly over to her desk situated by one of the big windows.  
  
She had a story due for the editor at ten thirty and she was planning to look over it before  
  
she handed it in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:00 A.M ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione sighed and plopped into her leather chair.   
  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" she said and closed her eyes.  
  
She had just given in her story and found out that he LOVED it so much he asked for a continuation!  
  
Why would he want her to continue a story about the myths of "magic in London". Of course Hermione  
  
herself was a witch and she didnt want to blow her cover to a muggle by telling him all her secrets.  
  
She decided that she would just interview a few nutcases and make up a few stories.   
  
  
  
Hermione turned her chair and glanced out the window. She had really missed London.  
  
After Harry's Death... Hermione cringed...it hurt to remember even after seven long years.   
  
She was 26 now and she should be able to handle it.   
  
He had been her best friend. It hurt her and she had been so scared, she didnt know what life would  
  
be like without him. She had decided then and there that she would never grow attached to someone  
  
like that again.  
The war had taken away too many things from her. Too many people that she had loved. First her  
  
parents, then classmates, like Parvati, Padma, Susan, then Percy and then finally Harry.  
  
The day the war ended and Voldemort was defeated,the day that Harry died, was the day that changed   
  
her life forever.  
  
She didnt want to see any one else die so she ran away from every one she loved and she tried to stay hidden,  
  
long enough that no one would even guess that she was still living.  
  
But she couldnt stay away from her Homeland forever and when she decided that seven long damn years  
  
were enough she packed up and planned to start over again.  
When she got her flat in muggle London she had all the intentions to stay away from the Wizarding World.  
  
But it seemed that it was calling to her.  
  
But Hermione couldnt go back.  
  
There were so many people there, they might know her... she couldnt blow her cover.  
  
Hermione Granger couldnt be known again.  
  
She just NEEDED to stay a stranger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: ok, I promise I will write more later alright! Please review! I love reviews and they always  
  
make me want to write more so it is for your own good! :):):):) ) 


	3. A night time attack

(Disclaimer: WE go over this every time, I dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters)  
CHAPTER TWO:  
'It's alomst like a Hurricaine had hit London,' Hermione thought as she walked home from work that evening. It was nine pm  
  
and she had to stay at work late to get that dreadful magic article done. She clutched her coat to her waist  
  
tightley and tried to brave the wind. Her hair billowed behind her and the wind was ripping at her  
  
clothes.  
  
"I....hate....storms." Hermione recited at every step. She then yelled in frustration as it  
  
started pouring (the rain). She mumbled under her breath and cursed everything she could think to   
  
curse... to no avail.  
  
If she had it her way she would just use a weather charm, but she couldnt do it in the middle of muggle  
  
London, not unless she was asking for trouble.  
  
She turned around and saw that there were only a few other people out on the road so it may be   
  
easy for her to apparate if she just found a quiet alley again or something.  
  
'No, Hermione! Its not safe to apparate unless you have to! ESPECIALLY IN A STORM' she mentally  
  
yelled at herself.  
And so she continued to walk on, 5 minutes went by, then ten and she was half way home. Almost, there,  
  
just a little, farther... she thought and continued walking against the wind.  
  
She was now completley soaked, her hair sticking to her face and neck while the other locks were going  
  
wild in the wind.  
It was then that she felt some one watching her. She turned around and saw no one there.   
  
"Great, now Im hallucinating!" she told no one in particular.  
  
But she heard footsteps behind her. she turned around and there was a figure cloacked in black.  
  
She started walking faster and faster. But so did the other figure.  
  
Soon she broke into a run and was sprinting home, her jacket whipped at her so she ripped it off and  
  
thresw it at the attacker. She turned the corner to her falt and ran into the lobby, locking the door  
  
behind her and fmbled with her key to get in the door.  
  
The cloacked person slammed into the glass door and pounDED, scarning Hermione out of her wits.   
  
He reached into his pockets and pulled out a wand.  
"SHIT!" Hermione said and ducked as a curse shot through the window breaking it.  
  
"Expelleramus!" she screamed but the attacker only laughed. And jumped out of the way.  
  
Suddenly there was not only one but two more filled into the lobby of her apartement building   
  
and Hermione felt very, very alone.   
  
How had they known she was here? She had done everything to be secretive about returning to London.  
  
"Crucio!"   
  
One of them yelled and Hermione screamed while crawling under a table and knocking it over as a shield.  
  
She popped her head up and pointed her wand at the attacker.  
  
"STUPEFY!" she screamed and then ducked her head as two more curses were thrown her way.  
  
'Must get out of here!' she thought.  
  
She rolled out from the tables protection and heard them yelling more curses and hexes.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" one of them screamed and Hermione saw a green light flash and she wuickly jumped away.  
  
"EXPELLERAMUS!" she screamed at laughed as it hit the shorter one of them.  
  
Suddenley out of no where the last attacker was right beside her and grabbed her Picking her up   
  
by her shirt collar and bringing her face closer to his.  
  
" Any last wishes, Mrs. Hermione Granger?" he asked, pointing his wand at her head.  
  
She kicked and screamed and tried her best to get away but he had her wand...  
(A/N: What do you think! Review please!) 


	4. Awakening in St Mungos

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS)  
CHAPTER THREE:  
A loud "POP" echoed through the lobby and Hermione and her attacker were surrounded by about ten   
  
other wizards all pointing there wands at them.  
  
Aurors.  
  
Hermione's attacker let out a cackle and then shook her around a bit.  
  
"Just remember girl...you knew you couldnt be a stranger forever." he said and then apparated dropping her to  
  
the ground.  
  
One of the Aurors walked over to her and turned her over to see her face, thinking she might be dead.  
"Shit," she said before going unconscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione woke up about an hour later in the St. Mungos hospital.   
  
Groaning she rolled over and looked around the room.   
  
This was not how she had planned to stay hidden from the Wizarding World. After seven freakin' years she   
  
had hoped that they had forgotten about her. Her being Harry Potter's best friend, Head Girl, Hogwarts....she had wanted  
  
them to forget all about her.   
  
So that when she came back she could be a stranger. Someone that didnt matter.  
  
'Well Mrs. Granger, you've gotten yourself into a fine mess now!' she told herself. She should  
  
have known that some dark wizard would want to take the credit for killing her. After all, she had helped Harry and Ron kill  
  
Lord Voldemort, their leader.  
  
She should have remembered what Professor Moody, or Mr. Crouch Jr., had told them in fourth year  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILENCE"  
  
At that time though a nurse came into the room and noticed that she was awake and staring at the   
  
ceiling.  
  
"Hello there miss." The nurse said in a happy voice. Hermione cringed. How could she be so happy,  
  
when Hermione knew she would be discovered soon.  
  
"Hi," she said back dully sitting up in bed.  
  
" How are you feeling miss?" the nurse asked pulling out her wand and mumbling Accio, causing  
  
a potion gto zoom towards her from the end table.  
  
"Fine, I should go now..." Hermione said quickly trying to climb out of bed and make it to the door.  
  
"Oh no you dont deary. You sit right back on that bed till one of the auror's comes in." the nurse  
  
said pushing her back into the hospital bed and handing her some potion.  
  
The nurse looked at her kindley. She was very familiar, Hermione could have sworn that she knew her  
  
from some where.  
  
"An Auror should be here shortley, about ten minutes I think, he's just speaking to the doctor.  
  
Hermione drank it and immediatley felt nice and warm inside, like she did after drinking butterbeer.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs..." hermione realized that she didnt know the nurses name and quickly  
  
smiled.  
  
" Weasley." the nurse answered. Hermione droped the goblet and let out a gasp.   
  
"Did you say Weasley?" Hermione gasped and opened her eyes wide. The nurse was familiar, but  
  
had brown hair, not Weasley red... but Hermione was sure she knew her...  
  
"Yes, Is there a problem miss?" Nurse Johnson asked. Looking at her strangley.  
  
"But, you dont have red hair!" Hermione stated trying to think of any excuse that might  
  
lead to the fact that this wasnt a Weasley.  
  
The nurse laughed.  
  
" Well no I dont. I married a Weasley!" she said smiling.  
  
" One of the most mischevious ones I must say, knew him since I started at Hogwarts and he  
  
could always make me laugh. We were in the same house and on the same quidditch team so we  
  
grew close from there..." she said trailing off with a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
Hermione's eyes, if possible, widened even more.  
  
"ANGELINA!?!?!?" she asked her mouth hanging open.   
  
The nurse looked taken aback, then started to examin Hermione closley.  
  
" I thought you were familiar, but I didnt want to say anything. Do I know you from school,   
  
were you a Griffindor as well?" she asks.  
  
Hermione smiled. She couldnt hide it, not when she saw someone so familiar.  
  
"I'll give you a hint," Hermione said grinning like a mad woman and putting on her bossy voice.  
  
" could you please be a little quiet. Some people are trying to study!"  
  
Angelina's eyes widend and then fluttered to the back of her head as she fainted to the hospital   
  
floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Ok, I promise I will write more later, I know the chapters are a little short but hey, I need some  
  
time to make the story up in my head! As soon as I think of more I will write more! Promise!  
  
Please review!) 


	5. Crying with Angelina and hugs with the a...

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the familiar characters)  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
Hermione knelt over Angelina and gently slapped her face to wake her up.  
  
"Angelina, Angelina!" she said.  
  
Angelina popped up and nearly hit Hermione in the head with her hand. Angelina rubbed her head  
  
and groaned.  
  
"Fred, bugger off..." she said and Hermione chuckled. Angelina looked up and Hermione could see  
  
confusion and then regonization shine in them.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Angelina cried and threw her arms around Hermione's neck.  
  
Hermione smiled and felt the tears streaming down her eyes. Finally she just starting balling.  
  
"Angelina!" she cried and threw her arms around her neck and hugging her old friend tightley.  
  
"I thought you were dead Hermione! We all did! No one heard from you and you disappeared right after   
  
the last battle, everyone thought that Deatheaters got you..." Angelina cried Hermione couldnt  
  
help but feel bad.  
She had never thought to say goodbye to anyone. SHe had just known that she had to leave, had to  
  
go so that she would never have to love anything again and watch them die. Watching Harry die had  
  
hurt to much.  
  
"Angelina I couldnt stay, to many people were dead, to many friends... I didnt want anyone I loved to   
  
die because of me!" Hermione cried as she still hugged Angelina.  
  
Ofcourse Angelina knew what she was talking about. She had been there the day of the Final battle,  
  
Harry and Voldemort had been about to dule. At the same time they both yelled Avada Kedavra, but only one   
  
of them had the wand pointing in the right place. Harry's curse went to Voldemort but Voldemort   
  
had pointed his wand at Hermione.   
  
Harry saw this and as Voldemort yelled when the curse hit him, Harry jumped in front of her.  
  
Saving her life, but she had lost one of her best friends, he had died to save her.  
  
Angelina patted her back in a soothing way.  
  
"Hermione, it wasnt your fault," she cooed and held her rocking back and forth on the hospital rooms  
  
floor.  
  
They stayed like that for another five minutes until a voice came in to the room.  
  
"AHEM."   
  
Hermione looked up and saw a docter looking pointedly at the both of them.  
  
She imagined that it must be a strange sight, a nurse and her patient on the floor both balling   
  
their eyes out.  
  
Hermione lifted herself off the floor and Angelina whiped her eyes clean.   
  
"I'll be back later Hermione," she promised and then quickly left while smoothing out her  
  
skirt.  
  
The docter smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, how nice to see you back in London. We all assumed that you were dead."   
  
the docter said and Hermione nodded while sitting back on the hospital bed.  
  
"Well doctor, Im not and Im sorry to be rude but could we just bring the Auror in so that I can return  
  
to my flat in muggle london?" she asked and brushed her hair from her face.  
  
"Why yes Mrs. Granger, but first any pain that I should know about? I dont want to send you home without  
  
proper care!" the doctor answered while looking at his medical chart.  
  
"No doctor, just dandy!" she said brightly smiling the best smile she could muster in such  
  
curcumstances.  
  
"Ok then, I'll send in the auror." The doctor replied walking out of the room and leaving the door  
  
open.  
  
Hermione sighed. She really wanted to be getting home, and to continue talking to Angelina.  
  
"Miss?" a voice came from the door.  
  
Hermione looked up and gasped as she realized that she recognized the auror as well.  
  
The auror smiled and she was engulfed in a large bear hug.  
  
The man drew back and smiled at Hermione warmly.  
  
"Well, well. If it isnt the famous, intelligent not to mention beautiful, Mrs. Granger." he   
  
said and ruffled her curly hair.  
  
She laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Well, well," she answered when she drew back.  
  
"If it isnt the not-so-intelligent, famous, Sirius Black." she said grinning ear to ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Alright, how is it! I really dont know where I am going with this yet, but I hope to have  
  
a good story by the end.... just give me any hints on what should happen next and I will   
  
love you forever! )  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" 


	6. Painfull memories and an invitation from...

(DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO J.K ROWLING)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
cHAPTER FIVE:  
Sirius returned the hug gratefully and Hermione enjoyed being held by someone who cared for  
  
her again.  
  
When her parents had been murdered in her fith year at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus became father like  
  
figures to her. They loved her like a daughter and sorty of adopted her as a daughter.  
  
It had been hard to leave them. But she hadnt been able to bear the thought of one of them dying like  
  
Harry had.  
  
When Harry died she thought Sirius would blame it on her. After all Sirius was Harry's godfather  
  
and they had been extremely close. But she never stuck around to find out really.  
  
She had apparated home that evening, packed a few of her things and was about to apparate when   
  
some of Voldemorts old supporters attacked. She had made it out alive, but know she realized that   
  
leaving then, gave the illusion that she had died. No one had seen her for seven years after that day  
  
no wonder Angelina had told her they thought she was dead.  
  
How could she have put her friends through that!  
When she let go of Sirius she had tears in her eyes and so did he.   
  
"Its so good to see you again, Hermione!" he said while ruffling her hair.  
  
"Sirius, I missed you guys so much! You cannot imagine how happy I am right now!" she laughed wiping tears   
  
from her eyes and smiling like a crazy woman.  
" Now that we are done with Happy reunion I should go on," Sirius said and his smiled disappeared.  
  
"You do not know how worried I have been all these years! No phone calls! No letters 1 Not even a glimpse of  
  
an owl coming towards me! You didnt even tell me you were leaving, eventually the only person who still believed  
  
you werent dead was..." Sirius cut off and Hermione stared at him.  
  
He was leaving something out. Something he didnt want to tell her.  
  
"Was who?" she asked trying to look in Sirius's eyes, but she couldnt find them because he had his head down and  
  
was looking away.  
  
"Sirius," she said in her best McGonnagle voice. " WHO?" she asked.  
  
Sirius mumbled some one's nme but she couldnt hear it.  
  
" Pardon, speak up?" she asked still in her Mc Gonnagle voice. Staring Daggers at him.  
"romnble washeljdjky" he said, stil muffled.  
  
"Sirius." she said glaring at him.  
  
He looked up at her and looked strait into her hazel eyes.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
Hermione gulped and had to steady herself at that name. She herself hadnt said it outloud for seven years and yet it hit  
  
her like a brick would it hit hard... and it hurt even more.  
  
Angelina choked on the water she had been drinking and it flew across the room into the wall.  
  
"SIRIUS!" she hissed, glaring daggers at her older friend.  
  
HErmione looked down into her hands, it seemed that she hadnt even heard the out burst.  
  
A lone tear slipped down her face. She had loved Ronald Weasley since she was in third year and it seemed  
  
that she still did after seven year with out him.  
  
She looked up at Sirius and gave him a small smile.   
  
"He was?" she asked and Sirius nodded solmely.(A/N: i ahve no clue how to spell that word! and I dont have spell check...)  
  
He gulped and then smiled.  
  
"He loved you Hermione and refused to give up. He said that he would FEEL when you were dead in his heart,  
  
he needed more proove then what every one else thought. He searched endlessley for years, and he never gave up," Sirius said.  
  
Angelina picked up from there patting Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"Eventually Hermione, he couldnt bear it anymore. He would stare at pictures for hours until Molly would prode him into bed...  
  
it was harder for him then I think I could even imagine... losing both his best friends at eighteen, he went back to work and didnt even  
  
date another woman for years..." she said and let off there.  
  
Hermione smiled up sadley at Angelina.   
  
Angelina smiled hopefully back, it was a soothing smile and Hermione was gratefull to see it again after seven long lonley years.  
  
Sirius's voice broke into her train of thoughts abruptley.  
  
"There is a big dinner at the Weasleys tonight in the back yard for Ginny's birthday. All of the old gang is invited." he said looking hopefully at Hermione.  
  
" Would you come? It would be the best gift we could give Ginny. You were her best girlfriend back then." he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
She had to face the world again.  
  
Later was better then never.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Oklie Doklie, what do you think? Please review! Im dying back here for some sort of feedback  
  
and reviews always pump me up to write more ya know? Well, I promise I will write more any ways since i know   
  
SOME ONE out there will EVENTUALLY read this..... hopefully.)  
BYE! 


	7. I can do this, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Poter or any of the Harry Potter characters)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione and Sirius arrived at her flat around six pm. As soon as Hermione's door opened  
  
Sirius started laughing. Hermione ofcourse, failed to see what was so funny.  
"Whats so funny?" she asked shooting a glare at him.  
  
He pointed to the walls of the living room. Every inch of them was covered with books.   
  
It was like miniture library packed into one room. Just like something the famous Hermione Granger would have.  
  
Sirius ruffled her hair and grinned as he walked in to look at the rest of the room.  
  
"Good to know you never change Hermione." he said still looking at the books all over the  
  
room.  
  
"Stuff it, Sirius. Im going to take a quick shower alright. Then throw on a dress or somehting  
  
to wear and then try and not freak myself into not going." Hermione answered and then headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She turned around before she reached it and looked back at Sirius who was skimming his finger  
  
over the books, reading each of the titles.  
"By the way Sirius," she said smiling back at him. "Try not to break anything please?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione climbed out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy pink towel around her petite frame nad flung one over her hair  
  
to keep it from dripping all over her floor.  
  
" Hair better be good tonight." she said to herself as she opened the bathroom door and headed for her   
  
room to get changed. She didnt bother wearing anything too dressy, but she did want to look nice.  
  
She went through her drawers and found some underwear and slipped them on. When she looked up at her  
  
dresser she smiled.  
  
There was a picture of her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and Fred laughing and throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
'Stop it and get changed all ready.' she told herself and sauntered over to the closet.  
  
She decided on a light pink halter dress that had crisscross string in the back. Nothing revealing.   
  
After all she had never ben comfortable in revealing clothes.  
  
She picked out some cute flip flops to match and then placed them gently on her feet.  
  
She proceeded to magically dry her hair and smiled at how it was MUCH less frizzier then it   
  
used to be.   
  
It now just fell down her back in soft curls. Hermione was happy that it wasnt too strait though.  
  
She had grown to like bushy and curly hair. She had had it since she was born and it had become a trademark.  
  
She whipped on some lip gloss and then headed out to the living room carrying her purse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius was looking through an old photo album when she returned and he smiled up at her.  
  
"What are you looking at Sirius?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
"Photos. Mostly of you, Harry Ron and your other friends back in HOgwarts." he answered flipping the page.  
  
Hermione looked at them and giggled as one of the photo Harry's threw a piece of birthday cake at the   
  
photo Ron. Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
It had been Harry's eighteenth birthday and they were celebrating at the Weasley house.  
  
Ron had said that if all this food continued to come, Harry would become the "Boy-who-lived-to-become-the-size-of-a-house."  
  
Hermione had laughed and Harry threw a large piece of chocolate cake at Ron.  
  
She giggled and Sirius smiled up at her.  
  
When he flipped the page however Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she sat strait down  
  
on her plush couch and looked at Sirius.  
  
The picture was of her and Ron.  
  
They were kissing by the lake while the sun set and Harry was sitting beside them smiling like a mad man   
  
on the night of a full moon.  
  
" I cant do this Sirius." she said looking at him with large eyes. Trying to breath again.  
  
He reached over and touched her hand looking at her with genuine care.  
  
"Hermione, you cant run away from your past." he said looking her sqaure in the eyes.  
  
She swallowed hard and nodded. She couldnt run and hide anymore. SHe had to face the people she loved.  
  
She knew if she didnt that one day she would regret it.   
  
"ok..." standing up again.  
  
She looked at her watch and realized they were already a half hour late for Ginny's birthday.  
  
"Ok, I can do this." she said, more to herself then Sirius.  
  
He squezed her hand supportivley.   
  
" I know you can. Your Hermione Granger. The greatest witch alive." he said smiling at her and patting her back in a   
  
supportive maner.  
  
"We will apparate there on the count of three." he said and reached for his wand pointing it  
  
at himself.  
  
Hermione followed suite and they looked at each other.  
  
"One." Sirius said.  
  
"Two." he continued.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. It was a smile full of courage and thanks.  
  
"Three!" she said and with a great "**POP**" they both disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Ok I will write more tommorow, i have to go to bed now to get up for swim practice tommorow  
  
Review please and I will love you forever! I swear!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Reuniting with old friends

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter seven:  
Sirius and Hermione arrived on the street leading to the burrow about 100 feet away from the house  
  
with a gret "**POP**". They looked at each other and Hermione smiled.  
  
'Look Hermione, you did could apparate here so you can surely face them...right?' she asked herself as   
  
they started walking over towards the back yard where they were having Ginny's party.  
  
It was her twenty-fith birthday and all of her friends had been invited and all Ginny's friends  
  
had been all of Hermione's friends.  
Sirius walked before her out into the back graden and she tried to hide behind him.  
  
in truth she was doing a good job, but when she got to the last curve of the house before they  
  
reached the tables where everyone was sitting, Hermione froze in her spot.  
  
Sirius tried to pull her and then decided he may need Angelina's help.  
  
He couldnt wait to see everyone's happy faces when they saw her and he decided that he would do a grand   
  
introduction with Angelina.  
  
Hermione listened as Sirius left her where she was, froze to the spot from her nerves.  
  
"Hello Sirius!" voices called and she could hear him answering an waving hello.  
  
"Angelina, the "package" has arrived and I was wondering if you could help me introduce Ginny's  
  
birthday present?" he asked.  
  
Hermione groaned when she heard this and hit her head softley against the wall.  
  
Angelina's voice rang out.  
  
"What pack--OHHHH!!! you mean from this morning in the hospital?"   
  
Hermione continued hitting her head. Sirius was insisting on torturing her.  
  
In a second, both of them appeared before her around the corner.  
  
They stuck her behind them and walked towards Ginny.  
  
Hermione knew she was hidden, but wouldnt be for long.  
  
And so the story of how they found her began and Angelina was reciting it quite dramatically with  
  
the help of Sirius.  
  
Hermione almost giggled but covered her mouth just in time.  
  
Angelina began.  
  
"So, I was working this morning at the hospital," Angelina said and Fred Weasley came back with   
  
a smart remark,  
  
"Really, how interesting," Angelina laughed.  
  
"Yes, I know Fred." she said.  
  
"Anyways," ANgelina continued. " They brought in a young witch who had been attacked that day  
  
and I was thinking, why is this girl so important and why is she so familiar?"  
  
Sirius continued from there.  
  
" I was working when they sent me to interview this certain witch. When I got to the hospital I found  
  
Angelina and her crying and hugging like they hadnt seen each other in DECADES."   
  
Sirius exagerated decades and the people at the party started laughing like this was all a show.  
  
"Who was it, Sirius!" called out George.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Angelina asked the crowd.  
  
Hermione hit her head. They were enjoying this WAY too much. There was a dramatic pause.  
  
"YES!" the people roared laughing and joking around.  
  
"Well Ginny," Sirius said dramatically. A little too dramatically.  
  
"For your birthday, we didnt buy you a car... or a teddy bear... infact I really should have remembered  
  
to bring the present I had brought you!" he said and the Weasley's laughed.  
  
Angelina dragged Hermione forward and pushed her infront of Ginny who had immediatley stopped laughing when she saw Hermione.  
  
"WE BROUGHT YOU A HERMIONE GRANGER!" they cried simultaniousley (a/n: I realy dont know how to spell that!)  
  
Hermione was shoved forward in front of the party.  
  
There was a few screams and a few people fell off their chairs , including George Weasley, and then there were cries of joy   
  
as Hermione was knocked over by a hysterical Ginny Weasley.  
"OMG! Hermione! I thought you were dead, I missed you so much! I cant believe this! Are you real,  
  
or am I just dreaming!"  
  
Hermione started crying hysterically with her and they both sat sobbing on the grass in the Weasley's garden hugging each other.  
  
"I missed you soo much Ginny! You have no idea," she said still holding her old best friend like they   
  
used to and Hermione thought her heart would explode from being filled with so much love.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were lifted up into a big bear hug and the both laughed as Charlie, Bill, George and Fred  
  
squezed them till they could hardley breath.  
  
The next ten minutes when by with many happy tears.  
  
Molly Weasley was simply bawling, after all Hermione had alway's been like her second daughter.  
  
Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin were smiling like lunatics and Colin Creevey, who Hermione found out was Ginny's  
  
fiance was snapping pictures and trying to hug Hermione at the same time.  
  
Hermione laughed like she had never laughed before and was hugging all of her old friends when  
  
someone else arrived late at the party.  
"What the heck is going on!" Came the laughing voice of Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. He was right behind her!  
  
Everyone turned to look at him and he started laughing, again.  
  
"Come one guys, what is it!" he asked again still laughing.  
  
Hermioneslowley turned around and looked Ron in the eyes. She felt her heart soar just looking in those   
  
deep blue eyes that were so jolly.  
  
"Hermione?" he croaked out, before falling to the ground in a dead faint.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: ok, just review and tell me what you think! I know this chapter was a little confusing but it  
  
was pretty hard to write and I didnt have much time anyways so just review if you have any problems,  
  
all comments are welcome!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Introducing Miss Daisy Miller

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the plot)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Nine:  
Hermione watched as Ron fell to the ground. There was a large silence and then the twins burst  
  
out laughing.  
  
Molly rushed over and conjured a pail full of water and continued to launch it at Ron's head.  
  
Hermione laughed when Ron stired. She wasnt sure if he had woken up from all the cold waater,   
  
or from the steel pail hitting his forehead.  
  
Slowley he sat up and placed a hand on his forhead.  
  
"uuuuggg. My head! what the heck am I doing on the ground?!? Why am I all wet?" Ron was asking.  
  
He looked up, strait at Hermione and let out a gasp.  
  
" Holy shit! I must be dreaming!" he cried out standing up and touching George's arm to see if he was 'real'.  
  
"Ron, your not dreaming!" Hermione laughed. " It's really me!" she said and hugged him tightly.  
  
"But...you're dead! I looked everywhere and evryone said.... and I didnt want to believe....and then..." Ron  
  
was babbling like an idiot.  
  
Hermione smiled. She couldn't help but notice how Ron was still the handsome redhead she had dated  
  
in seventh year. She had loved him and now that she saw him, she knew she still did.  
  
"Ron, I had to leave... I didnt want to hurt any of you anymore and I thought you would all hate me   
  
because of Harry dying....and I idnt know what to do, so I ran away when the deatheaters came   
  
and I didnt come back..." she said trailing off as she started balling like a baby again.  
  
Strong arms enveloped her and she felt safe and warm.  
  
"I could never hat you 'Mione', I just wish you hadnt left.... it hurt, God! I cant believe your actually here!"  
  
he said hugging her tightley.  
  
She smiled and let go and the whole Weasley clan was staring at the two of them. She looked at them all  
  
"Im just sooo happy!" she cried and every one laughed.  
  
"Oh! Did I miss something!" A voice called out and everyone was silent.  
  
Hermione turned again to see a woman with long blond hair and big blue eyes with red lips walking towards  
  
them smiling.  
  
Ron walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"We just had the best surprise in the world sweetheart." Ron said and put his arm around her  
  
walking over to the rest of the family and more paticularily Hermione.  
  
"Daisy this is Hermione Granger, one of my best friends from Hogwarts," Ron said smiling up   
  
at the blond.  
  
Daisy squeled and hugged Hermione tightley.  
  
"Oh! Your the one from all the stories! I thought you were dead! Any ways a friend of Ron's is  
  
a friend of mine!" she cried.  
  
Hermione smiled but was beginning to wonder who this woman was.  
  
Ron coughed and Hermione looked at him confused until he cleared his voice and said,  
  
"Hermione, this is Daisy Miller... my fiance."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: sorry that this was such a short chapter but I just wrote it quickly because Im going out of town for  
  
a few days and I dont know if I can get my hands on a computer so I just had to give you guys  
  
something!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW****REVIEW*****REVIEW****REVIEW*****REVIEW*****REVIEW**** 


	10. A blond ditz and happy again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(DISCLAIMER: You know that drill, I dont own harry Potter and Im not going to pretend to!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Ten:  
Hermione stared at the woman in front of her in complete shock. Her mouth fell open and she was  
  
draining color fast.  
  
"Thats....thats...a surprise?" she said.  
  
Of course, Daisy, Ron's new fiance took this the wrong way and thought she was surprised in a GOOD way.  
  
Before Hermione had time to react more emotionally, Daisy pounced on her.  
  
"OH HERMIONE! I'm soo glad that your ok with it! You of course were one of Ron's most bestest friends  
  
before and Im...just in complete shock to finally meet you!!" Daisy gigled out and squished Hermione  
  
in a bone breaking hug.  
  
Hermione tried to breath and not to cry at the same time and Ginny and Mrs. Weasleu noticed the pain in her eyes. Not  
  
physical pain, but emotional pain.  
  
"You know what Daisy! I was wondering if you would help me but away the umm pot rost! I really   
  
was hoping to talk to you about ummm....suff!" said Molly Weasley as she grabbed Daisy and led her  
  
off towards the kitchen.  
  
In the garden though everyone was silent, looking at Hermione to see her reaction.  
  
Ron however was mumbling things under his breath and trying to avoice the gazes of his brothers  
  
and sister, not to mention sister in laws.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak and decided it was best not to make a scene and to pretend to be happy about  
  
the whole Daisy thing.  
  
"Well... she seems very nice Ron." Hermione said trying to smile.  
  
He looked up at her and Hermione couldmt catch the emotion that went through his eyes.  
  
"You think so? Really?" Ron asked intentley trying to look through her and see if she was lying.  
  
"Yes Ron, really. She seems like a great person." Hermione repeated.  
  
"For a ditzy, blond, 26 year old." Ginny muttered under her breath so low that only Hermione, George and Bill heard her.  
  
They started laughing and Ron was looking at them confused.  
  
"Whats so funny?" he asked trying to figure out why four of the people in front of him had burst out  
  
laughing for no particular reason.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said tyring to straiten up. "Nothing at all Ron." she repeated.  
  
The rest of the evening went fairley well. Hermione tried to sit as far away from Daisy as she could  
  
but that didnt work out well since Daisy insisted that they become "best friends".  
  
She caught the rest of the Weasleys sending her sympathetic looks that whole evening.  
  
At one a.m. Hermione and Ginny were left alone and they sat in the kitchen drinking tea together.  
  
The two best girl friends together again.  
  
Ginny let out a happy squel and hugged Hermione again. When both girls finished they had tears  
  
in their eyes.  
  
"Im so happy that you are back Hemrione!" Ginny cried and they hugged again.  
  
"Me too, Ginny." Hermione said. " Me too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Sorry I just had to finish that chapter as quick as I could because I really didnt know what to write  
  
and I have to go to work tonight! Well please review and I will keep writing!.....even if you dont review  
  
I will still keep writing.....but its alot nicer when you review ya know?!?!!!!!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************************** 


	11. Gardening with Molly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and im not going to pretend that I do!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter eleven:  
Ginny and Hermione spent the night at the Burrow talking all night until baout seven in the morning when  
  
they both fell asleep on the couch beside each other.  
  
It had been a great night and Hermione had been told all of the happenings during the years that she  
  
was gone.  
  
Ginny was a great friend, and was still. It had reminded Hermione of how it used to be before Harry psat away.  
  
They got closer at the end of fourth year and Ginny became her third best friend.  
  
Hermione had felt EXTREMELY guilty when Ginny told her about how they had done a memorial service for her  
  
and filled the casket with one thing from each person that reminded the person of her. Ginny told  
  
her how seventh year was very rough on all of Hogwarts and its students because of the deaths and that  
  
the staff and students placed a large portrait in the Griffindor common room of the famous trio who defeated  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
It had Hermione, Ron and Harry all standing beside each other with their arms around each other.  
  
Hermione vowed to go and look at it one day.  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and for a second she didnt know where she was. She looked around the room   
  
and saw that Ginny was still asleep.  
  
She got up and walked over to the table where her and the Weasley's had enjoyed many meals together  
  
over the years.  
  
Molly Weasley must have left her some tea that what still warm on the counter. There was a note there  
  
as well.  
  
Hermione read it: Dear Hermione & Ginny, Im out in the garden in the back, care to join me   
  
once your awake? - molly  
She picked up the cup of tea and slowley walked through the Burrow to the back door leading to the garden.  
  
She looked at some of the pictures on the wall. There were family portraits and pictures of the kids when they were younger  
  
Hermione immediatley started laughing though when she came upon a picture of Fred, George and Ron holding up Hermione and smiling  
  
meanwhile Harry and Ginny were floating oin the air beside them on their brooms.  
  
The photos smiled and joked around and she felt tears coming in her eyes when she remembered the  
  
the great summers she had spent there.  
Hermione walked out to garden and saw Molly Weasley humminging happily as she pulled out weeds from the   
  
garden.  
  
She smiled at the sight that had been so familiar to her just eight years before.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" she called as she walked over to the mother Weasley.  
  
She dusted off her skirt and looked up at Hermione smiling while blocking the sun with her hand.  
  
"Hello there Hermione, is Ginny awake as well?" she asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head to indicate no and then stopped beside her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked her over and smiled.  
"Oh dear! It's just so great to have you back. You were always like a second daughter to me,  
  
infact you were the only child who would help me with the garden instead of running off and playing  
  
quidditch with the others!" she said.  
  
Hermione laughed remembering the many days she had spent knee deep in soil gardening with the woman   
  
who had practically adopted her as her own.  
  
" Do you need some help Molly?" she asked looking down at the fairly large garden.  
  
" Always, especially if its yours!" she said and Hermione and her started working.  
  
After about ten minutes of peaceful silence Molly started chating.  
  
"You know Hermione, it must have been quite a shock to meet Diasy last night." Molly said and   
  
Hermione nodded in agreament.  
  
"Yes, I do believe it was. But I couldnt have expected Ron to still love me after all those years  
  
he had to move on. It would have been wrong for me to make him ruin his chances with such a lovely   
  
girl like Daisy." Hermione said and yanked out a large weed from the ground and nearly fell over  
  
from the effort.  
  
"Hermione, Ron only met Daisy a few months ago. He spent years searching for you, then one night  
  
he just got so fed up, it was the night of the eight year mark actually," Molly said then paused to think  
  
only to start back again in a few seconds.  
  
"Anyways, he came back hom ethe next morning and introduced me to Daisy and now, only two months later  
  
they are engadged... a little too rushed for my liking." Molly said. and yanked out a few weeds again, throwing  
  
them to the side on a huge pile.  
  
Hermione snorted as though this was an understatement.  
  
Ron had never hurried anything when they were younger, infact he always took his time. He had like Hermione  
  
so much it took him two months to even ask her out let along get ENGADGED!  
  
To state the obvious she was a little jealous of Daisy...ok VERY jealous, but she was determined  
  
not to let anyone know.  
  
"I know I shouldnt be saying this dear, especially sice she could be my daughter in law," Molly Weasley   
  
stated and paused, making the statement much more dramatic.  
  
"I don't really like the girl that much. I much prefered you and Ronald together. YOu were a match made in heaven."  
  
Molly commented smiling sincerely and patting Hermione's shoulder with a glazed look in her eyes   
  
as though she was remembering some sacred time in the past.  
  
"Plus, you never said, 'Oh my god,', 'like thats aaaaabbbbbbbssssooooolllluuutttttllllleeeeyyyy BEAUTIFUL!' like  
  
some sort of floosie on that Baywatch show they had in America," Molly said simply and that   
  
sent both woman into fits of giggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Ok, So that was chapter eleven and this story is going pretty good I think. Thankyou to everyone  
  
that hhas reviewed! I absolutley adore reviews and the great comments you guys write!  
  
I promise to write some more and post another chapter soon! Love you!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. New Plans and an invitation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative characters! They all belong to JKR!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter twelve:  
Ginny came by about a week after her talk with Molly and Hermione was sure at first that   
  
Ginny had been possesed by Daisy.  
  
"Ohmygod! ohmygod! OHMYGOD!" Ginny repeated over and over and over again until Hermione thouhgt she was going   
  
to explode.  
  
"GINNY WHAT IS IT!" she yelled shaking her best friend lightly, attepting at getting her to spit out the information.  
  
Ginny started crying and Hermione didnt know what to do.  
  
"OH HERMIONE ITS HORRIBLE!" she said puling out a hanky and letting out a loud snortin blow into while   
  
whipping her nose and plobbed down on Hermione's sofa.  
  
"What is horrible Ginny! Tell me!" Hermione cried sitting beside her on the sofa and rubbing her best  
  
friends shoulder.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I really dont know what to do! My Wedding is in three weeks and the church we had booked a year ago just  
  
called to say they over booked! AND NONE OF THE OTHERs ARE OPEN!" she cried and then sniffled again.  
  
Hermione thought for a while. This could be a problem... but wait! They need a big space right? Somewhere where you can fit   
  
all the Weasley's and somewhere that you can fit all the Creevy's..though I dont think they're are that many but   
  
you never know... and it must be beautiful... and something maybe more low budget because Ginny had  
  
her eyes set on that Gorgeous wedding dress...  
  
Then it struck her!  
  
Where was the perfect place for a Weasley wedding than the Burrow!  
  
She shrieked in delight and Ginny looked up from her hanky.  
  
"What is it Hermione! Have you thought of something brilliant! Oh I knew you would! Tell me!" she said  
  
looking at Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Ok! Where is a place that you can fit all the Weasley clan outdoors, that is familiar, and beautiful all at  
  
the same time!?!" she said waiting for Ginny to process it.  
  
Ginny looked at her confused and then smiled.  
  
"The Burrow!" she cried and then laughed, "Oh why didnt I think of that before!" she cried  
  
and then picked herself up looking around Hermione's house.  
  
"Well, we can fit everyone there, it should be at night dont you think?" Ginny asked imagining  
  
her perfect wedding.  
  
"Well you will have to send out new invitation's fast so that everyone knows the change of plans!" Hemrione  
  
cried getting right back down to bussiness like usual.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny cried. "This is perfect!" she practically screamed and then did a cute  
  
little dance all around the room.  
  
"Mom will be sooooo pleased!" she said. And then continued dancing around.  
  
Hermione laughed at her and then allowed herself to be twirled around a little bit.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! You have a fitting on monday!" she said and smiled innocentley.  
  
"I was thinking maybe something blue you know? It would go nicely on you! Brings out the honey in your eyes more  
  
boldly..." Ginny trailed off and looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"A fitting for what Ginny?" she asked. Afterall this was the first she had heaRd of such an   
  
event!  
  
"For your dress silly! You are the maid of Honor!" Ginny said then looked shocked. " I knew   
  
I forgot to tell you something last friday before you left the burrow!" she said smaking her head.  
  
"Im your maid of honor! Are you sure you want me to be it Ginny!" she said, positive that she didnt  
  
deserve such a great honor.  
  
"OF COURSE! Ginny cried, " I decided as soon as I hugged you on my birthday!"   
  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much Ginny!" she smiled and then danced around a little as well.  
  
Ginny and Hermione chatted for a little while and then Ginny stood up quickly and excused herself.  
  
She had forgotten to tell Colin about the new arrangements and she was so excited that Hemrione excused  
  
her immediatley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione was about to go to bed when there was another loud "POP" and she swung aorund with her wand about to attack who ever it   
  
might be that came so quickly and was stopped when she saw Ron.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa!" he said holding his arms out in front of him, "Easy there Hermione, put the wand down!"   
  
She laughed and he grinned one of those grins that made her knee's weak.  
  
"I forgot to ask you this afternoon, There is a Chudley Cannons game tommorow and I was wondering   
  
if you wanted to go with Daisy and me?" he asked.  
  
She thought about it. Daisy was bad, but she loved spending time with Ron and she didnt know if  
  
she could just give that up because of Daisy...  
  
she decided quickly ofcourse.  
  
"Sure Ron!" she said and gave him a hug. He looked down at her pjamas and smiled.  
  
"Nice PJ's" he said at her flannel bottoms and Gryffindor hoody. She laughed.  
  
"Once a gryffindor always a Gryffindor I guess," she said and he laughed along with her.  
  
He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on a photo of the two of them on the fence together in  
  
front of the Burrow.  
  
Silence surrounded the room as he walked towards it and ran his fingers over the frame.  
  
"I remeber that day," he said and Hermione felt her cheek's heat up.  
  
Ron and her had only been together for a while when he asked her to come over to his house for a   
  
family picnic day.  
  
She had agreed and they had a great afternoon with the whole family. Molly was so happy that they were  
  
finally together and insisted she take a picture of the 'perfect couple'.  
  
The silence continued as Ron stared at the photo and Hermione just watched him.  
  
"Well I guess I should go find Daisy then." ROn said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"See you tommorow Ron." she said and he nodded.  
  
"See you tommorow."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Ok that is chapter twelve...yay! I love the reviews thank you to everyone who reviewed  
  
its you guys that et me writing more! I promise another chapter soon! Bye!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. At the Cannons Game

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative characters and so on!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Thirteen:  
Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit that she looked very nice  
  
tonight. She wasnt dressed up or anything, infact she was simply wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank  
  
top, but she looked,well, nice.  
  
Her fair was up in a messy bun and there were to curls framing her face.  
  
She wore alomst no make up, just lip gloss and a little blush. Quickly she looked down at her watch  
  
and noticed thst she only had five minutes till she would apparate to meet Ron and Daisy outside the Chudley Quidditch  
  
pitch.   
  
She walked to the living room and picked her purse up from the couch gracefully and then went to the kitchen to  
  
get some cat food for Crookshanks before going out.  
  
Crookshanks followed her and purred as she saw what it was Hermione was getting for her. Meow mix.  
  
She started to Meox happily and Hermione pulled out the cat food bad and Crookshanks sauntered up to   
  
her happily.  
  
She pured the cat food and then left to get her wand from the bedroom. Picking it up off her bed she pointed it at her head  
  
and with a "pop" disappeared, heading for the quidditch pitch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She popped and arrived a block away from the quidditch pitch. She walked slowley down the Hogsmeade block,  
  
she could see the lights and the oacks of people heading there up ahead. She checked her watch. Three minutes late.  
  
She jogged up and could make out the figures of three people up ahead.She recognized Ron and Daisy because they were facing her,   
  
but she couldnt see the other person because his back was turned.  
  
Ron waved her over and she jogged over, a little out of breath.  
  
"Sorry...(puff, puff)I'm....(gasp, puff)late....had to....feed(puff, gasp, puff, puff)....Crookshanks!" she got out while leaning over  
  
trying to catch her breath.  
  
Ron chuckled as well as the other man and Daisy let out a little giggle.  
  
"You still let that Mad Cat have everything he wants!" Ron said while still laughing.  
  
Hermione glared at him and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You are just jealous because he loves me and Ginny and still hates you!" she said smiling.  
  
Ron laughed again.  
  
"Very mature Hermione." Ron said and smiled at her. She grinned back and they looked at each other for  
  
a few minutes till Daisy's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"Ronniekins! We should be getting inside so that we can get to our seats before the games starts!" she cried and grabbed his arm pulling  
  
him forewards.  
  
This was when Hermione looked to see who was beside her and she was speechless.  
  
"Dean! Dean Thomas! Oh I havent seen you in the longest time!" she said and hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back and then held er in front of him to examine her fully.  
  
"Well look at you Hermione! The last time I saw you must have been right after the last battle!" he said  
  
and they both smiled.  
  
They talked and then realized that they should catch up to Daisy and Ron. Hurrying inside they quickly made their ways to their seats  
  
beside the couple and watched as the referee called the two teams over for the beginning of the game.  
  
"So who are they playing Ronniekins?" Daisy asked.  
  
Ron who already in the game didnt seem to hear her so Daisy tried again. Hermione and Dean looked  
  
at each other with a warning stare and started backing away from the red head. Quidditch was one thing   
  
Ron hated being interrupted during.  
  
"Ronniekins! Who are they playing." she asked and tapped him on the shoulder. By this time Hermione was practically in Deans lap   
  
on the floor from their seats knowing and waiting for the explosion from the red head.  
  
"PUDDLEMERE!" he shouted and Hermione and Dean fell onto the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Daisy gasped and smacked Ron on the cheek, shocking Hermione and Dean to no extent.  
  
"Dont you ever yell at me Ron Weasley!" she said in her girly voice and started to cry.  
  
Ron blushed a deep red and mumbled "sorry" then looked over at the game again.  
  
Hermione and Dean sat on the floor letting what they jusdt saw sink in. Dean stood up first and helped  
  
Hermione to her seat. They both looked at Ron and then Dean whispered in her ear.  
  
" I think she must have him whipped pretty bad. I dont really like her." he looked caustiousley   
  
at Daisy who was now watching the game with Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"I dont like her eiter Dean. But probobaly for other reasons." she said looking at Ron. The love  
  
for him so obvious that Dean could see it miles away.  
  
" I know Hermione. Don't worry some way Ron will figure it out, and leave Barbie." he said patting  
  
her on the shoulder.   
  
Contrary to what they thought though, Ron was not all into the game. He was watching the two of   
  
them and trying to figure out what they were whispering about and why Dean was rubbing her shoulder   
  
like that. Ron could feel jealousy in his veins and he tried to block it out but he knew it was there.  
  
Just like he knew he still loved Hermione. He refused to admit it though.   
  
No, he didnt care even if they got married and lived happily ever after in a big house and...  
  
Ron turned and tried to concentrate on the game.  
  
No, he didn't care at all. He had gotten over Hermione a while ago.  
  
Or had he?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: ok, what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion's I love reviews! Thankyou to everyone  
  
agin who has reviewed, you guys seriousley are the best and I hope I can keep this story good!  
  
Promise to write more later!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Daisy is up to something

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative characters, they all belong to J.k   
  
Rowling and her brilliant mind...la la la la la! On with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter fourteen:  
The game ended and much to Rons extensive happiness, Chudley Cannons won and Puddlemere was  
  
pounded down to the ground.  
  
The three friends and ditz walked out of the quidditch stadium pleased with the outcome of the game.  
  
Ron and Dean were talking about some of the great moves played during the game while Daisy was trying  
  
to chat with Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione, did you enjoy the game?" she asked, twirling her hair around her porcelin fingers.  
  
"Yes,very much thank you." Hermione answered, trying to walk a little faster.  
  
"Really? Im not one for quidditch you know? I find it hard to enjoy such a boring game!" she exclaimed  
  
causing Hermione to nearly trip over her own feet in surprise.  
  
"YOU don't like quidditch?" Hermione asked. Daisy nodded.   
  
"You are aware of who you are marrying right? Ronald Weasley, quidditch's most devoted fan?" Hermione inquired  
  
looking at the woman like she was crazy.  
  
"Well ofcourse, but after we are married, well, he wont be watching that junk!!! He'll be too busy  
  
working so that I can buy more dressrobes ofcourse!" Daisy answered like it was obvious.  
  
Hermione sputered and nearly chocked on the butterbeer she was drinking.  
  
"(cough, hack, hack hack)...What did you say...I dont think I heard you right!" Hermione said and was trying  
  
to catch her breath quickly.  
  
Diasy giggled, like Hermione had just said the funniest thing.(which she didnt)  
  
"Well, when Ron and I are married, he's going to be too busy doing things with me then with quidditch!" she said  
  
pointed it out.  
  
"I mean like, you didnt expect me to live in his two bedroom flat my whole life!" Diasy laughed like  
  
it was the funniest thing to imagine.  
  
Hermione was down right shocked now. She just stared at Daisy like she was a crazy woman.  
  
"I guess not?" Hermione said looking at her strangely.  
  
Daisy giggled again and flipped back her platinum blond hair placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"I mean like come on! He should go out for a better job then an auror! Im sure I could pull a few  
  
strings somewhere and then we can be the richest Wizard family ever! Oh can you just imagine all  
  
of the wonderful things I could buy?!?" Daisy cried going off into her dream world.  
  
Hermione coud feel the anger building uop in her. RON LIKED HIS JOB.  
  
RON LOVED QUIDDITCH AND RON WEASLEY HAD A VERY, VERY, VERY NICE FLAT!   
  
She crushed her fists together trying to avoid hurting Daisy when someone slammed  
  
into her knocking her off her feet and on to her "deriere".  
  
"Ouch," she said rubbing her back side as she tried to stand up. Someones hand appeared before her  
  
and she gladly took it.  
  
"I'm really sorry miss, I'm afriad I didnt see you!" came a low voice, yet it was somewhat familiar.  
  
She looked up into the piercing Gray eyes of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Granger!" He cried out looking at her in utter disbelief, gawking like some sort of demented bird.  
  
"MALFOY!" she cried, not believing her absolutley HORRID luck.  
  
Ron and Dean were at her side in a second to check if she was alright.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ron asked, checking her for bruises and maybe a little scratch, (god forbid!).  
  
She nodded and Ron looked up to see Malfoy and glared venemously.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked in an icy tone. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I should ask you the same Weasley, surprised you could even afford tickets to come here at all!" Draco  
  
retorted glarring daggers at him.  
  
At this moment Daisy popped through in between Draco and Ron without knowing what she had gotten herself  
  
into.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Where did you go! One minute we were talking and the next..." she looked at her fiance who was glaring  
  
at Malfoy.  
  
"Did I miss something important again?" she asked looking between the two of them.  
  
"Ron grabbed her arm and started gliding her away.  
  
"No, we were just leaving sweetheart." he said.  
  
Hermione and Dean watched as Daisy glanced back at Malfoy and the two shared eye lock for a minute.  
  
Dean pocked Hermione and they looked at each other startled.  
  
"Is it just me....or did Malfoy just wink at Daisy and Daisy smiled winking back?" Dean asked  
  
looking flabbergasted.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp of indignition.  
  
"No Dean. I believe something may be going on." she said, sounding more like Sherlock then Hermione.  
  
"I do agree, Hermione. Daisy and Malfoy are up to something." Dean said.  
  
Hermione didnt think he had ever been so right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Thankyou to all my readers I live for your reviews and each and every one of them make me want  
  
to update more and more often! I cannot stress how much I owe you guys!   
  
I promise more chapters to come and I will try my best to keep you guys satisfied! Bye! Remember to Review!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Leftover Tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative characters! They all belong to   
  
the magnificent writer, J.K. Rowling!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Fifteen:  
Hermione, Daisy and Ron walked slowley down the street towards Hermione's flat, they were only three  
  
blocks away in muggle london and Daisy well-- lets just say Daisy didnt ENJOY muggle london.  
  
"Stupid dirty streets, ugly roads, look at those sad streetlights...EWWW I just stepped on Gum!" Daisy   
  
shrieked and started hopping on one foot.  
  
Hermione covered a giggle and to her shock Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I cant stand this place RONALD!" Daisy shouted and was in hysterics. Ron looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Daisy, you should just apparate to your flat then. No one is around and I dont want you unhappy!"  
  
he told her reaching out and stroking her cheek.  
  
"OH RONNIEKINS!" she screeched and threw her arms around him, " You are the sweetest person I know!" and   
  
then she pulled out her wand and apparated.  
  
Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. She didnt want Daisy to be around. She enjoyed just being with Ron   
  
and talking with him and Daisy just--just--Ruined it all. She was too prissy for Hermione's likes.  
  
Lavander and Parvati werent even half as bad as her. And that was pretty bad!  
  
Ron laughed and Hermione caught on to it and soon the both of them were laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Daisy...really...doesnt...belong...in the muggle world..." Ron said in between breaths as Hermione giggled more.  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Weasley is letting you marry some one who doesnt like muggle stuff!" she cried still giggling.  
  
Ron stopped laughing at that and Hermione almost smaked her head at how stupid she had been.  
  
There was an akward silence between them and they just stood there, in the middle of the street staring   
  
at each other.  
Out of no where there was a loud BOOM of thunder and Rain started pouring down on the two friends.  
  
Ron swore and Hermione looked at him pointidly.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he said as the heavy sleets of rain came crashing down on them.  
  
"Ron, dont swear." Hermione said and then giggled. He smiled at her and then they realized that  
  
they were already soaked to the bone.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. They rushed through the streets of London  
  
and towards Hermione's flat aas the rain beated down on them. There were a few flashes of lightening  
  
and hermione could have sworn that the potholes that were in the street had now become  
  
small lakes. She screamed when lightening struck a tree beside her and it came crashing down,   
  
barely missing her and Ron.  
  
Ron continued pulling her after him so that they could get of the rain and Hermione followed, not  
  
wanting to be outside in this weather.  
  
"Hurry Hermione!" Ron shouted as he held the door to her apartement complex open for her.  
  
"I'm coming Ron, just wait a minute!" she said as she picked up her purse from the ground. She ran   
  
up the steps and followed Ron through the door. They shivered and stood akwardley for a few minutes  
  
not knowing what to do next.  
Hermione broke the silence.   
  
"Ron, do you want to come up to my apartement?" she asked looking at him. " I mean, like, just for tea  
  
or something to warm you up... you know?" she asked again looking down at the red plush carpet they were dripping on.  
  
Ron nodded and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sure, what harm could that do. I would be with my favorite girl." he said.  
  
Hermione felt warmth rush over her at that comment. Wouldnt Daisy be his favorite girl? Did  
  
he maybe, just maybe, still love her like she loved him? She shook her head and sighed.  
  
'Yea, right Hermione. Quit dreaming!' she told herself as they took the elevator up the stairs.  
  
Hermione laughed as Ron clung to the elevator walls, waiting for something horrible to happen.  
  
He would never get used to some muggle machines would he? She thought and let out a loud chuckle  
  
as the elevator door opened and Ron flew out, well, more like tumbled and looked arond to make sure  
  
everything was alright.  
  
"Ron, ron, ron," she muttered as she pulled her key out from her jean pocket.  
  
"What?! You never now now-a-days what could happen in an elaminator!" he said looking at her   
  
like he was trying to make a very good point.  
  
"Yes, Ron your right. But it's an elevator, not elaminator." she said as she turned the key and steped inside.  
  
She smiled as Ron plopped onto the couch and she went to the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
She could hear Ron picking up books from the book shelf and muttering to himself.  
  
"What kind of title is that? Too smart....way to smart...boring...hermione's already read it to me...  
  
dont like that,"   
  
Hermione proceeded to go to her room and change into her extra large fluffy pj's until the tea was done.  
  
When she returned to the living room she found Ron staring at a framed photo of her, Ron and Harry.  
She sat beside him and handed him his tea.  
  
"I miss him too Hermione." he said as a few silent tears slid down his face and Hermione felt  
  
the old familiar pain of memories coming back to her.  
  
She and Ron hadnt talked about Harry yet. Infact, they were more trying to avoid the subject.   
  
Now, she needed to talk and listen with Ron, they needed to help.  
  
"Oh Ron!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck and starting to sob. Ron hugged her back   
  
and continued talking to her.  
  
"I missed him so much Hermione. And then, after they said you were dead...oh god Hermione! I never  
  
want to even remember. I had lost the two people I loved the most. You were more than my family... you guys were  
  
everything and I just lost it! I couldnt deal for a while... I jusst locked myself in my room and I dont   
  
know how long I was in there till I decided that you COULDNT be dead... I didnt want to lose you too...  
  
I loved you both too much..." he said and Hermione felt her heart breaking.   
  
She hadnt meant to hurt him, she never wanted to hurt him.  
  
"Ron, Im sorry. Im so so sorry." she said and the two of them held each other crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Ok, so that is another chapter! Now there may not be a sixteenth chapter for about two weeks  
  
because I am going to Mexico (yes during the school year) with my friend and I dont think I will   
  
be able to find a computer. But when I get back, I promise I will post a whole bunch as soon as I   
  
can! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guy ARE THE GREATEST, and you inspire me so, so so,   
  
much I cant thank you enough! I hope you liked this chapter since it is all for you guys!   
  
Remember, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, Reviews!!!!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Going to Lunch

*********************************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry Potter or any of the relative characters they all belong to J.K.R.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Chapter sixteen:  
Hermipone woke up in her own bed that next morning, still in her clothes from the night before.  
  
Which, were very very very wrinkled. She had fallen asleep the night before on the couch when she  
  
had been talking with Ron... he must have put her back in her bed or something when she fell asleep.  
  
She was instantley glad to have such a great best friend that she could trust so much. Most men may have  
  
taken advantage.  
Hermione yawned and rolled out of bed, (quite literally), dragging her feet across the wooden   
  
floor as she made her way to the mirror. She looked up in the mirror on her wall and grimiced at  
  
her reflection. Her hair was hanging out from a bun in a messy disordered look and her eyes were   
  
red and puffy from crying last night.  
  
She hobbled her way slowley to the kitchen, taking her own sweet time ofcourse, it was the morning.  
  
She was still stiff from sitting in the same postion from last night and her limbs were making sure  
  
that she knew about their protest. Eventually, she reached the table and sat down in a chair, taking a   
  
breather. She giggled because she felt like an old lady who was going on 578 the next month...  
  
Her eyes screened the table and she found a note scrawled on a piece of paper quickly.  
  
She picked it up and read.  
HERMIONE-  
  
YOU FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH LAST NIGHT AND  
SO I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO YOUR BED SO THAT  
YOU WOULD SLEEP BETTER. I HAVE TO GO TO WORK  
BUT HOW ABOUT LUNCH AT THE LEAKY CAULDREN   
TOGETHER, JUST LIKE OLD TIMES EH?  
OWL ME WITH YOU ANSWER AND I WILL BE THERE AT ONE.  
  
P.S. THERE IS SOME COFFEE IN THE COFFE MACHINE AND I   
LEFT IT ON SO IT WOULD STILL BE HOT FOR YOU.  
WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR COFFEE.  
-RON W.  
she looked at the clock on her oven and noted that it said 11:30. She had loads of time.   
  
She lifted herself from the chair and headed over to the coffee shop at a painfully  
  
slow pace. When she arrived at her "destination" she poured herself a   
  
gigantic cup full and glugged the coffee down savoring the sweet taste of cafeine in the morning.  
  
She put some toast in the toaster and then opened the fridge beside her to get some jam.   
  
Reaching inside she scrambled through the bottles till she found it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
the toaster popped and hermione screamed dropping the jam.  
  
"DAMMIT!" she yelled and then quickly picked it up, she didnt want to be late.  
************************************************************************************************  
Hermione crossed th estreet slowley and made sure no muggles were watching as she   
  
entered the leaky cauldron. She couldnt help but smile as soon as she saw the inside.   
  
The familiar childhood stop had not changed a bit. Even Tom was still around.  
  
"Hermione! I heard you was back in town!" he said and came over ot her giving her a friendly  
  
hug. She was grinning like a maniac when he let go.  
  
"Why Tom! This place hasnt changed a bit! You must be taking good care of it!" she said appraisingly.  
  
Tom smiled and blushed a little, happy that she still liked the cauldron.  
  
They chatted and laughed a little before he led her over to a table to wait for Ron at and  
  
went to tend to more of his customers. She looked around, there was no sign of him and she sure  
  
as hell wasnt going to look behind her since there seemed to be a couple snogging quite intamitley.  
  
That really wasnt something she wanted to see after all so she just sat there, deep in thought.  
The door to the leaky cauldron opened and Ron walked in galantley. Or atleast it seemed so to Hermione.  
  
He walked over to her and put his cloak on an extra chair beside him. The couple was behind them and Ron must  
  
not of seen them, because hermione would bet that if he had he would have cracked some sad joke about  
  
them getting stuck together or something like that.  
  
"Ron, Rim going to the ladies room for a second ok?" she said smiling.  
  
"Sure Hermione," he answered cheerfully. " I'll just go get us some pumpking juice alright?"  
  
he asked rising from his seat.  
  
Hermione nodded and headed to the washroom to freshen up quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Alright guys im back from mexico! Thankyou so much for waiting so patiently for another  
  
chapter! You guys are the greatest! Youre reviews were so sweet and i promise i will   
  
try my best to make this story worth your time! Speaking of which i have to write up the next chapter  
  
for you so i better get working! Thnakyou so much again and please keep reviewing!! You guys  
  
are what keep me writing, youre all the sweetest! Bye!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Done with Daisy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter or the other harry potter characters, they belong to JKR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Seventeen:  
Hermione returned to find Ron waiting for her outside of the bathroom with   
  
two glasses of pumpkin juice. He hande her a glass and she accpeted it gratefully. Her throat  
  
was feeling a little dry for some odd reason.  
  
" How was your morning Ron?" she asked sipping her pumpkin juice slowley to savor the familiar taste.  
  
Ron laughed merrily.  
  
"Like shit," he said before laughing again. Hermione knew he must have been tired he obviousley hadnt slept last  
  
night since he had to go strait to work the next day.  
"I was so tired i almost let a baby mountain troll eat my middle finger!" he exclaimed and Hermione  
  
laughed joining him this time. After the little bit of laughter though she did scold him a litte. It   
  
would be un-hermione like to not scold him!  
He asked her what she did that day and she smiled a little goofyish.  
  
"I slept in ill 11 in the morning!" she told him, looking over her shoulder to see him since they were  
  
walking towards their table by now. She heard him laugh at her comment.  
  
"The all mighty Hermione Granger, slept in!? Dear lord, what is this world coming too?" he called to her and she   
  
laughed as well.  
  
She dodged another wizard and called over her shoulder to ron again.  
  
"Thankyou for putting me in my bed last night Ron. That was very sweet of you." she said and narrowly missed an old  
  
witch who looked mysteriously like snape.  
'  
"It was nothing!" Ron answered from behind her. " You were dead out of it any--"  
Ron didnt get to finish his comment because Hemrione had abruptly stopped and Ron knocked into her  
  
roughly.  
  
"Jesus Hermione! What was that for?" he said indignantly.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide open and her jaw hanging open when she turned to look at Ron.  
  
"oh my god!" she whispered then glanced at the sight before her as though she couldnt believe it.  
  
"Hermione, whats wro--" Ron asked but cut off when he folowed her gave to the table behind theirs.  
  
His jaw dropped and he could feel the anger whelming up in his body at the horrid   
  
spectacle in front of him.  
  
Diasy and non-other than Draco Malfoy were engadged ina full-blown snog session and they didnt seem   
  
to be close to stopping now. They didnt even seem to know that theyre were people watching them.  
"What the hell!" Ron yelled and the whole bar fell silent at the sudden outburst. All the eyes in the room  
  
fell on Ron. Daisy and Malfoy broke apart startled and looking around. They're eyes fell on Ron and Daisy gasped.  
  
Ron glared and Hermione backed away from him. Scared of his reaction as Malfoy smirked wickedly at him.  
  
"Its not what you think ROn!" Daisy cried out trying to act innocent with red lipstick smudged down her cheek.  
  
He looked absolutley furious and a few hushed whispers filled the room followed by all of the witches glaring   
  
at Daisy. Ron had after all been Harry's best friend, and the best auror every to live. Not to mention that he was  
  
well known as the "Nicest wizard in the ministry".  
"Thats the best thing you could come up with!" Ron yelled. " Its not what you freakin think!"  
  
he kicked a chair that was beside him.  
  
"God Daisy!" he yelled and put a hand on his forehead.   
  
Daisy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she instantly reminded Hermione of a fish.  
  
Daisy however spotted hermione and now sported a smirk to match Malfoys exactly.  
  
"So then what are you going to do now Ron. Stay with me..." she said. " Or go with your little mudblood   
  
best friend here." she snarled glaring at Hermione.  
  
The other occupents of the leaky cauldron gasped and Ron looked taken aback. Hermione however was   
  
just plain tired of Daisy's bitching.  
  
She charged at the blond and tackled her too the ground.  
  
"How dare you say that!" she screamed and Daisy and Hermione began clawing at each other.  
  
"Get off me mudblood!" Daisy shrieked and slapped Hermione.  
  
"Dont you ever call me that again you hoe!" Hermione cried and punched Diasy square in the nose.   
  
Hermione was quite sure she broke it since it was now laying at a deadly angle.  
  
Daisy pulled her hair and and Hermione clawed at the blonds hands to try and get them to release her brown locks.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her off the evil wench.   
  
Hermione knew it was Ron and immediatley tried to calm down. Not to much success though.  
  
"Let me go Ron! Let me at that Evil Barbie-phsyco-bitch!" she yelled.   
  
Ron put her down and stepped in front of her. He looked eerily calm as he turned to look at Daisy.  
  
"I really should let her at ou. But youre not worth it. Thre engadgment is off. I never want  
  
to see you're face again Daisy." he told her and stormed out of the leaky cauldron dragging Hermione out after him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Ok so what did you think? Im writing this quickly so that you can have lots of chapters to make up for the   
  
time i was away. I really hope you liked it guys. Please review! )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. And the world stops

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative characters they all belong to the   
  
brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and so on and so forth! On the with the next chapter!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter eighteen:  
Hermione and Ron apparated to her apartement immediatley after leaving the leaky cauldron. Ron  
  
was still fuming when they arrived and he let it out immediatley now that they were in private.  
  
"I cannot believed that whore! I cant believe it... I just AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!" he screamed and   
  
kicked a sofa.   
  
Hermione watched as Ron, red in the face, ranted on and on about Daisy and Malfoy. She knew better  
  
then to interfere yet, she needed to let him vent out his anger first, then she would come in   
  
and talk to him about it.  
  
He paced the room still yelling angrily.   
  
" I should have suspected before, I saw them talking once... they always seemed to have a secret...  
  
I cant believe she would do this too me....we were going to get Bloody well MARRIED! MARRIED FOR  
  
CHRISTS SAKE!" Ron yelled and then sat on the couch dejectedley.  
  
" There must be something about me that sets girls running." he stated and put his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione knew that this was the time when she came in. Ron had no clue how wrong he was. No one  
  
wanted to leave him.   
  
"Ron, thats not true." she said and sat down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
He slowley lifted her head and looked at her closley, deep into her honey eyes.  
  
"Is it not, Hermione?" he asked. " If it isnt then what about Lavander and Susan in school. And  
  
Daisy now, and Hermione, what about you?" he asked and she could sense the hurt in his voice.  
  
She felt horrible, she never wanted to hurt Ron in any way, he had always meant everything to her.  
  
Since the moment she saw him on the train, she had tried to be like him then, and when she was   
  
finally his friend, she had cherished that moment.   
  
"Ron, I didnt run away from you. I ran away from Harry," she said and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"I ran away because it was my fault. And I couldnt bear for you to now that I lost you your best  
  
friend. I couldnt see you after so I left. As soon as Harry's body hit the ground and I looked   
  
at your face, I didnt want you to be hurt, I ran. And leaving you was harder than leaving anyone   
  
else ROn. It truly was." she said and Ron just stared at her.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes. Time ticked by but they didnt notice.  
  
Ron didnt know what to say but one thought was bugging him most about the breakup with Daisy and  
  
he had to get it out, he had to let it be known.  
  
"You want to know the worst part Hermione?" he asked looking down at his hands again.  
  
Hermione knew this was a hard time for him and wanted him to open so she asked.  
  
"What?" in a soothing gentel voice while rubbing his back.  
  
Ron looked deep in to her eyes again and she felt her heart beating faster and faster. She could get   
  
lost in those deep blue pools.   
  
"The worst part, is that Im not angry because we arent getting married. Im angry because of how  
  
she treated you most of all."   
  
Hermione's pulse raced and she felt her heart racing as Ron and her slowley seemed to lean forward  
  
and....... the phone rang.  
  
They jumped a foot apart instantley and Hermione raced to the phone.  
  
What had almost happened? What was going on?  
  
She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked curiousley. Not many people knew her number and again, not many wizards  
  
had phones.  
  
"Hermione, you need to come back. Luke is dead." a familiar voice said on the other end of the line.  
  
Hermione felt her whole world starting to spin.  
  
"What, what do you mean Marie?" she asked holding on to the counter for support. He couldnt be? How? Why?  
  
"He was in an accident Hermione. You need to come back to Italy. Please Hermione, I need you now." she said.  
  
" Ok, alright. I'm coming, at the old apartement right?" she asked beginning to sag to the floor.  
  
"Yes, Oh Hermione, I dont know what to do!" Maria cried.  
  
"It's ok, Im coming." Hermione said and hung up.  
  
Ron was standing in front of her and she hadnt even noticed. He knelt down over her and saw  
  
a tear stream down from her eye. He hated to see her hurting like this.  
  
"Hermione, who was that on the phone? What happened?" he asked slowley.  
  
She looked into her hands and a tear dropped into them splattering into her palm.  
  
"Luke is dead." she said in a hollow voice.  
  
Ron was confused he didnt know Luke...he never met any Luke's...  
  
"Hermione, who is Luke?" he asked carefully.  
  
She let out a sob and more tears splattered to the floor.  
  
There was a short silence as Ron waited and Hermione sat, crying silently.  
  
Hermione looked up into Ron's blue eyes slowley, carefully as though waiting for something horrible.  
  
A second passed and nothing prepared him for the next sentance.  
  
"My ex-fiance." she said.  
  
The world around him seemed to stop as that sentence echoed through his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Oklie Doklie!!! SO what do you think!?!?!?!? A shocker huh? I thought so myself! Well thank you again  
  
for all of your great reviews and I hope I get more. The Reviews really mean alot to me and I am so happy  
  
that you guys like the story. Im also starting a new one soon, though it isnt Ron/Hermione. The new one  
  
is going to be a Harry/hermione because i havent tried one yet and I would like too! I'll keep you updated on its  
  
devellopement and when I start it. TTFN!!!! and please review!!!!!! :) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Luke was who?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not oown Harry Potter or any of the relative characters and Im not going to pretend that I do because it was the brilliant minds of J.K. Rowling and all her associates to do all the cool harry stuff and so yea......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron fell onto his arse and looked at Hermione, shock all over his face.   
  
" Your... your... EX-FIANCE?" he cried looking at her like she had gone   
  
mad. At the moment though, Hermione seemed to be in her own little   
  
world. Luke was dead and it was an accident... Maria said thast she   
  
need her, she needed Maria, close with. But god.....Luke was dead.   
  
It couldn't be true, and yet it was. Now it wasn't that she was in   
  
love with Luke. No, that definitley was not it. She already knew that   
  
she was still in love with Ron. It was more the fact that a good man,   
  
a close friend and someone who she had known since she first ran away   
  
from London, had been killed, and it was, so,so, unreal!  
  
She rocked back and forth, clutching her knees. She had to do   
  
something and get their quickly, Maria needed her. She couldn't let an   
  
old friend all alone, especially when her friends husband had just   
  
died! No matter how bad of a falling out they had... she never was as   
  
mad as she had said she was... or acter for that matter.  
  
Luke was dead and Maria was all alone in Venice. Hermione might need to   
  
stay there for a while, what with the funeral plans and so on. But   
  
Hermione also needed to be back here in two weeks for Ginny's wedding.  
  
"Hermione, what do you mean ex-fiance,you were going to get, (gulp),   
  
married?" Ron asked, breaking her train of thought's.   
  
" No, I never intended for it to get that far Ron." she said and then   
  
stood quickly.  
  
" I have to pack, I have to get to Venice!" she cried, running to her   
  
room.   
  
Ron chased after her, still utterly confused and disturbed by   
  
the fact that Hermione had almost gotten married. He followed her into   
  
her room and watched from the doorway as she flung open her dresser   
  
drawers and closet, tearing out clothes and throwing them into an open   
  
duffle bag that she had pulled out from under the bed.  
  
"Hermione, you can't go to Venice alone!!!" he cried, flinging his arms out.  
  
She glared at him through her teary eyes.  
  
" I did it once before Ronald Weasley and I can sure as hell do it   
  
again!! What are you going to do Ron! Come with me!?!?" she said back   
  
laughing at the idea of Ron in Italy.  
  
She just couldn't picture him, especially in muggle Italy.  
  
"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES!" he shouted and took out his wand. Pointing   
  
it at the bed he muttered a spell and his own duffle bag appeared with   
  
a few of his shirts and a few pairs of pants.  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed, he wouldn't... he hated travelling!  
  
" I was being sarcastic Ron." she whispered looking down. " You hate   
  
traveling." she stated, zipping up her bag.  
  
" Well Im going with you Hermione Granger. You are not going alone to   
  
a foriegn country, no matter who dies." he cried.   
  
" Take my hand then and I will aparate you to Maria's apartement. She   
  
said sighing, giving up. She was too grief stricken to argue with the   
  
red head. To depressed to do anything about it.  
  
Ron clasped her hand tightly and Hermione felt her stomach flutter and   
  
her heart skipped a beat.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and then turned. Both of them   
  
disappeared, now on their way to Venice.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
***************************************************** 


End file.
